El principio del fin
by aygihal
Summary: "sus ojos verdes me dieron esperanza, sus ojos cafés me dieron fuerzas para seguir"Todavía desconozco las razones tan sólo fue gritos, sangre y corridas. Cuando reacioné observé el rostro acongojado de mi madre y a mi padre concentrado en su pensamiento
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan. **

**Advertencia este fic es M por escenas violentas. Es mi primer fic, paciencia.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**_**¿Qué está pasando?**_

Todavía desconozco las razones, tan sólo fueron gritos, sangre, corridas…descontrol.

No pude pensar, sólo sentí las manos de mi madre tomar mi brazo y arrastrarme por los pasillos del centro comercial, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

Mi padre nos encontró, ya que por el alboroto nos separamos y esquivando cuerpos llegamos a mi volvo. Todavía en shock sentí como me quitaban las llaves para abrir las puertas del auto y subirnos, mientras la gente se abalanzaba sobre el auto.

Cuando reaccioné observe el rostro acongojado y a mi padre concentrado en sus pensamientos, vi por la ventana y no lo podía creer, la gente ensangrentada mordían a otras personas y estas gritaban desesperadas por ayuda ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Dios, Carlisle! ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó mi madre.

-No lo sé Esme. Lo primero es llegar a casa y después vemos que hacemos. Respondió mi padre.

Llegamos a casa, pero el paisaje era durante todo el transcurso del viaje fue igual de escalofriante, por suerte nuestro hogar estaba apartado del resto de la comunidad, nos bajamos y corrimos a nuestro hogar –Edward, ayúdame- gritó mi padre. Con los muebles del comedor tapamos los ventanales del comedor y cerramos las puertas y los postigos y en ese momento pensé ¡Isabella!

Tomé mi celular y la llamé, pero nada, mierda. Desesperado arrojé mi celular a los sillones. – ¡Dios que esté bien!- grité. Me senté en el sillón y pasé mis manos por mi pelo una y otra vez desesperado, mi madre se acercó y me abrazó.

-Edward, cálmate ¿Estás bien?

-No- le respondí-¿Qué está pasando mamá?

-No lo sé hijo-respondió mientras empapábamos en llanto la remera del otro.


	2. Chapter 2 resumen de vida

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan. **

**Advertencia este fic es M por escenas violentas. Es mi primer fic, paciencia.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 **_**Resumen de mi vida**_

_**BPOV**_

Estaba en mi habitación, hacia una hora que Edward se había ido al centro comercial con su padre Carlisle, el médico más querido en Fork y su adorada y dulce esposa Esme, como la quiero ella es todo amor.

Después de mucho dar vueltas me fui a bañar para luego elegir un atuendo que ponerme, tenía que ser especial. Edward dijo que a las 19:30 horas pasaría por mí para ir a Port Ángeles porque tenía algo que hablar conmigo y aunque yo no quería mi traicionero corazón latía descontrolado por la pequeña posibilidad de que él sintiera algo por mí, así que debía esforzarme por verme espectacular, pero mi cabeza también participó y me recordó al dios griego que tenía de amigo ¡Por dios, si es perfecto! Con su pelo cobrizo, despeinado pero sexy, elegante, alto, fuerte con esos musculosos brazos que desearías que te aprisionen y no te suelten nunca más, esas manos fuertes, grandes, perfectas para acariciar y recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo y esos ojos verdes que te penetran cada parte de mí con lo profundo de su mirada, -Dios, ya me empecé a acalorar, debería dejar de imaginarme todo eso-, él siempre me vería como su mejor amiga, su pequeña hermanita, a la que siempre protegió de todo y todos. Suspiré frustrada, tirando una nueva tanda de ropa a la cama –Necesito a é mi celular y la llamé.

-Holis Bells- se escuchó del otro lado del parlante.

-Alice, nunca creí decir esto, así que escúchame- suspiré-necesito tu ayuda, necesito verme increíble y tú eres la única que lo puede logar- suspiré con resignación.

-¡LO SABÍA! Sabía que algún día lo escucharía, voy por Rose a su casa y salimos para allá, besos- cortó

Me miré al espejo, no es que fuera fea, pero tampoco hermosa. "Común", esa es la palabra que me definiría mejor. Tengo el cabello castaño largo y muy bonito porque es sedoso y siempre huele a fresias, el perfume de mi shampoo, además de que tiene rulos en las puntas por lo que siempre se ve de forma prolija; mis ojos son marrones pero grandes y por lo que me dijeron expresivos; soy delgada pero con curvas, pequeños pechos y cola pero con una muy marcada cintura que los hace ver más grande. En eso una bocina me sacó de mis cavilaciones, bajé por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, allí se encontraban mis mejores amigas y empezaba mi calvario.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparación

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan. **

**Advertencia este fic es M por escenas violentas. Es mi primer fic, paciencia.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**_**Preparación**_

_**BPOV**_

Allí se encontraban Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga con sus cabellos negros cortos y con cada punta apuntando en cada dirección y Rosalie Hale, ella era todo lo contrario a mí, rubia, alta y con un cuerpo de infarto. Mi autoestima y la de cualquiera bajaba a cero junto a ella, pero era tan dulce como altanera; su corazón estaba cubierto de una coraza de hierro pero una vez que lo traspasabas no te dejaba salir a diferencia de Alice que era todo cariño. Yo era un poco más tímida, no me gustaba llamar la atención.

-Bells, que alegría, yo sabía que esto pasaría algún día- dijo Alice mientras saltaba a aplaudía, yo no sé cómo podía ser tan hiperactiva – Vamos al centro comercial- gritó y yo miré a Rose en busca de ayuda, pero esta negó con la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

-No lo creo Alice- dijo Rose y me guiñó el ojo – no llegaremos a terminar de arreglarla, para lo que sea que necesite porque esta mala amiga no nos ha dicho- dijo ahora seria y mirándome de forma reprobatoria.

-Es que Ed…Edward- y pude ver sus miradas fijas en mi rostro, expectantes y yo me comencé a sonrojar - …me…me invitó a Port Angels…- y empecé a carraspear- porque tiene…tiene…tiene _algo importante para decirme_ – susurré la última parte y centré mi mirada en mis zapatos

– _Buenos zapatos_- pensé, mirando mis converse verdes, sonriendo al recordar que los compré porque me recordaban los ojos de Edward, si estaba loca de amor por él pero era muy tímida para decirle lo que sentía, suspiré y negué con mi cabeza. Alcé mi rostro ya que había pasado un buen rato que les había contado a las chicas y me llevé una sorpresa, las dos estaban mirándome con ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas ligeramente abiertas.

-¿Qué?- dije y pareció despertarlas de su letargo porque sonrieron con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos y me llevaron escaleras arriba a mi habitación.

Todo fue una tortura pero el resultado fue fantástico. Rose me recogió el cabello, dejando algunos mechones bajando por mi espalda y acentuado mis naturales bucles, mientras que Alice me maquillaba suavemente ya que no me gustaba estar muy maquillada, me sentía payaso y ambas eligieron un vestido azul eléctrico que se pegaba a mis pechos con un escote que se cerraba al cuello y se ataba por detrás, mientras caía con vuelos hasta la mitad de mis muslos, con unos zapatos plateados con un pequeño taco, ya que era propensa a caerme, con un tapado blanco que llegaba a mis pantorrillas ya que Fork era un lugar bastante fresco y un pequeño bolso plateado en donde guardé mi billetera y mi celular. Me admiré en el espejo, las chicas eran geniales y todavía tenía tiempo.

En eso escuché el teléfono de la casa y despacio para no caerme, bajé las escaleras para atender la llamada.


	4. Chapter 4 Noticias aterradoras

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan. **

**Advertencia este fic es M por escenas violentas. Es mi primer fic, paciencia.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 Noticias aterradoras **

_**BPOV**_

-Bella, escúchame; cierra las puertas y las ventanas, pon el mueble del comedor tapando la ventana de la cocina, ve debajo de mi cama y saca la caja que hay allí en el cajón de mi mesa de luz hay una llave que es la que abre la cerradura de la caja, saca la pistola y cárgala. No dejes que nadie entre, apaga las luces y escóndete en tu dormitorio, cerrando la puerta y poniendo algún mueble sobre esta ¿Entendiste?- habló rápido y nervioso Charly, mi padre.

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? No te entiendo- le dije nerviosa.

-Bells, no sé qué pasa, la gente se está atacando entre sí, se está comiendo y los que parecen muertos se levantan, caminan… yo no sé… no es normal… no sé- contestó sumido en el miedo y la incertidumbre- Bells por favor apúrate, esto es muy peligroso, esta gente no actúa normal, no confíes en nadie que esté rasguñado o mordido porque se vuelven locos…Bells, te amo mi niña- me dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Papá, por favor, ven a casa tengo miedo.

-No puedo, soy el jefe de policía, mi deber está en proteger a las personas. Bells apúrate esto es ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Desesperadamente acerque el auricular con fuerza en mi oído, mientras escuchaba gritos y disparos.

-Papá… ¡papá!... ¡PAPÁÁÁÁ! – Grité pero nadie contestó y la línea murió. Colgué y volví a marcar –Por favor ¡Contesta! Pero daba ocupado.

Alertadas por mis gritos Alice y Rose bajaron preocupadas.

-¿Bella?- Dijeron ambas alarmadas-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé- respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos- Prendamos el televisor- Asintieron y la imagen que nos regaló el aparato nos dejó pasmadas, el periodista relataba:

"…**Repetimos, protéjanse en sus hogares, cierren puertas y ventanas, no dejen que nadie se acerque si tienen marcas de mordeduras o rasguños aunque sea conocido, si ven a alguien así corran y no se dejen atrapar ni lastimar. Si por alguna razón son marcados por estos, aléjense de la gente que los rodea ya que podrían lastimarlos. No sabemos que son, las fuerzas armadas ya están trabajando para controlar la situación. La gente de Seattle, Port Ángeles y Fork han sido consideradas en estado de cuarentena y han sido aislados. Repetimos…".**

Y así siguió repitiendo las mismas palabras mientras mostraban imágenes de gente que mordía, no, que comía a otras. Mi corazón dio un brinco –Charly, papá- Miré a Rosalie y Alice que todavía seguían en shock mirando el televisor, cuando un ruido nos alertó., era el sonido de mi celular. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras, en el momento que la puerta de entrada se abrió y nos mostró a un Mike Newton, ensangrentado, con un brazo desprendido, su cara antes dulce y angelical ahora surcada por una sola emoción desesperación y sus ojos azules, blancos.

Se nos acercaba, nosotras lo mirábamos descolocadas, hasta que las palabras de Charly llegaron a mi memoria _¡su arma! _

-A la pieza de Charly- grité y corrimos hasta su habitación, cerramos la puerta y sentimos como era aporreada fuertemente, si seguía así la iba a derribar.

-¡La cómoda!- gritó Alice, con mucho esfuerzo entre las tres logramos moverla y colocarla delante de la puerta.

-Rose, saca la caja que hay debajo de la cama- le dije mientras buscaba en el cajón de la mesita de luz la llave. Rose me dio la caja, la abrí, saqué el arma y las balas. Por suerte Charly me había enseñado a usarla para defensa, nunca se sabía si podía necesitarla, la cargué y guardé las balas restantes en mi tapado, mientras otro ruido llegaba a mis oídos… el sonido del teléfono de la casa.

-Charly- susurré.


	5. Chapter 5 Provisiones y rescate parte I

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan. **

**Advertencia este fic es M por escenas violentas. Es mi primer fic, paciencia.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 Provisiones y rescate **

_**EPOV**_

No podía mas, no entendía que ocurría.

-Esme, enciende el televisor- Le pidió Carlisle sacándonos de nuestra burbuja. Esme la encendió y apareció un periodista.

"…**Repetimos, protéjanse en sus hogares, cierren puertas y ventanas, no dejen que nadie se acerque si tienen marcas de mordeduras o rasguños aunque sea conocido, si ven a alguien así corran y no se dejen atrapar ni lastimar. Si por alguna razón son marcados por estos, aléjense de la gente que los rodea ya que podrían lastimarlos. No sabemos que son, las fuerzas armadas ya están trabajando para controlar la situación. La gente de Seattle, Port Ángeles y Fork han sido consideradas en estado de cuarentena y han sido aislados. Repetimos…".**

Y así siguió repitiendo mientras mostraban imágenes de gente que comía a otras.

-Dios, debe de ser como un virus, se debe transmitir por la sangre o la saliva, debe de alterar el organismo de alguna manera, hay que mantenernos alejados y resguardados.

-Papá, tengo…tengo que ir a la casa de Bella, la llamo y no contesta- le informé.

-¡No Edward!, nadie saldrá de esta casa- Contestó.

-Carlisle no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando.

-¡No Edward! No puedes salir, no sé qué encontrarás ahí afuera.

-Y es exactamente por eso que debo ir, tengo que tenerla conmigo y a salvo, no puedo quedarme encerrado pensando que ella puede correr peligro- le grité.

-Carlisle, amor- le susurró mi madre tomando su mano- piensa si fuera yo la que estuviera ahí afuera.

Mi padre la miró fijamente a los ojos y brillaron, se amaban tanto, cada uno complementaba al otro de una forma especial como piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección con la otra. Es por ese motivo que debía ir a buscarla, Bella era mi otra mi mitad, mi complemento, mi corazón. Desde pequeño la quise, siempre fue mi muñequita de cristal, delicada y yo era su guardián y con el tiempo ese sentimiento cambio pero para convertirse en uno más fuerte, más necesitado de ella por eso hoy la había citado para decírselo ya que no podía seguir sin ella, la necesitaba, esos labios que me llamaban como agua a un sediento… ya no podía, necesitaba estrecharla en mis brazos y sentir su delicado cuerpo estremecerse bajo mis manos que picaban por recorrerla…¡Dios! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, me estoy poniendo duro y no es el momento ni el lugar.

Me removí incómodo por la sensación que sólo ella provocaba en mi, hasta que mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-De acuerdo- suspiró frustrado- iremos T.O.D.O.S- Enfatizó la última palabra.

-No, no quiero que se arriesguen por mí- le respondí

-Eres nuestro hijo, sin ti nada tendría sentido- respondió mi madre y me estrechó en sus brazos, no pude evitar sonreír y aferrarla más entre mis brazos.

-De acuerdo Esme, ve por unas camperas que sean gruesas, así evitamos los rasguños. Edward ponte unas botas o borcegos y un pantalón grueso- señalándome mis pantalones de gimnasia.

Asentimos y rápidamente mi madre y yo subimos las escaleras para hacer lo que Carlisle nos dijo. Bajamos justo para ver a mi padre salir del estudio y guardar una pistola en la cintura de su pantalón. Fruncí el ceño.

-Es por precaución- nos dijo al notar que lo veíamos interrogante, se asomó por la ventana, mirando detenidamente a los costados por el espacio que le dejaba la persiana –no veo a nadie, es quizás porque nuestra casa está lejos del centro y del resto de las casas, vamos a ir en mi mercedes es más grande porque además de ir por Bella, debemos ir por provisiones no sabemos cuánto tiempo debemos esperar- Asentimos, estábamos por salir cuando les pedí que me esperen un momento, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y tome mi bate de béisbol que se encontraba en mi ropero y bajé.

-Es por precaución- les dije a ver sus rostros interrogantes y salimos al garaje luego de cerrar y trabar la puerta de entrada. Observábamos para todos lados mientras hacíamos el recorrido que nos separaba del automóvil pero no vimos nada raro, subimos y Carlisle arrancó.

-Lo primero que tenemos en camino es la proveeduría, tomaremos algunas cosas, comida, bebidas, medicamentos- siguió un minuto en sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba incoherencias – la comida que sea enlatada, no sabemos si los alimentos frescos pueden tener restos de sangre, pueden ingresar a nuestros organismos y no sabemos que puede llagar a provocarnos, traten de agarrar conservas y nada que necesite refrigeración no sé lo que nos encontraremos ni que puede suceder.

-De acuerdo- contestamos mi madre y yo a la vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Provisiones y rescate II Epov**

En camino a la proveeduría fue tranquilo, no se escuchaba nada, ni se veía a nadie. Llegamos y bajamos cautelosamente mirando a todos lados. Carlisle trató de ponerse delante, pero se lo impedí y me adelanté empuñando mi bate. Entramos y empezamos a guardar las cosas en unas bolsas rápidamente mirando de vez en cuando a nuestro alrededor. Cuando nos pareció suficiente retomamos nuestro camino al vehículo, pero faltando poco para llegar sentimos ruidos detrás nuestro. Al voltear no podía creer lo que veía era Laurent, había sido mi compañera en el último año escolar pero su cabello rubio estaba sucio con sangre y desprendido y pelado en otras, sus ojos blancos y su mirada perdida pero observándonos,

-Apúrense- Les dije a mis padres que miraban la escena estáticos. Los empujé cuando vi que no se movían. Esme y Carlisle se subieron, voltee antes de subirme y observé cómo se acercaba a mí con la boca abierta, mostrándome sus dientes, girando la cabeza mientras un líquido rojo y espeso bajaba por el costado de sus labios. Me subí y Carlisle aceleró.

-¡Dios!, tienen todos los síntomas de la descomposición en su cuerpo- Nos informó Carlisle.

-Ya después pensaremos papá, ahora debemos ir por Bella- Le pedí, apurándolo ya que no podía más, necesitaba tenerla segura en mis brazos.

A diferencia del viaje a la proveeduría, el viaje a la casa del amor fue lento, ¡Dios! Parecía que no legaríamos más. Ella al igual que yo vivía lejos del centro, no tanto como nosotros pero lejos al fin y al cabo y eso era algo que me relajaba.

Cuando llegamos bajé apenas disminuyó la velocidad del coche y me dirigí a la entrada pero el aire quedó atorado en mi garganta al ver la puerta principal abierta y con manchas de sangre, me acerqué lentamente empuñando mi bate, si a ella le había pasado algo yo moriría, no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

Unos golpes en el piso superior llamaron mi atención, entré sigilosamente mirando primero la cocina que se encontraba a mi derecha, luego el comedor que tenía la entrada un poco más adelante por la izquierda para luego subir por las escaleras.

Allí frente a la puerta de la habitación de Charly un muchacho rubio pero lo más repulsivo era que tenía el brazo desprendido y golpeando con su otro brazo fuertemente la puerta.

-pero ¿Qué…?- al escucharme volteó y se dirigió a mí con sus ojos blancos y la misma expresión de Laurent, tomé mi bate y lo golpee el brazo, se tambaleó pero siguió como si no hubiese pasado nada acercándose más y más. Le golpee la cabeza sobre su sien y sólo volteo su rostro pero esta vez su cabeza se giró y cuando se estaba acercando a mí ya casi tocándome le golpee en el medio de la cabeza, partiéndosela haciendo que eso cayera a mi pies inerte.

-Edward- giré y me encontré con mi padre mirando fijamente la escena.

-yo… le pegué en el brazo y la cabeza y nada seguía caminando, yo…-

-No te preocupes hijo, es…- se notaba que estaba buscando las palabras para explicarse- comprensivo, eras tú o él y prefiero que seas tú- me dijo mientras guardaba su arma en la cintura del pantalón.

Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé- Bella ¿Estás ahí? Por favor ábreme soy yo Edward.

Apoyé mi cabeza y oí un jadeo –Edward- y un ruido como si estuvieran corriendo algo y la puerta abrirse para revelar a mi ángel personal, mi Bella.

No lo pensé, sólo corrí y la estreché en mis brazos fuertemente a lo que ella correspondió mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho sollozó y me separé para observarla. Estaba hermosa y era para mí, llevé mi mano a su mejilla, estaba colorada, con sus ojos llorosos pero más hermosa que nunca y entonces no aguanté más y la besé, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, la sentí temblar y corresponder con esos labios suaves, deliciosos, adictivos…míos.


	7. Chapter 7 sentimientos correspondidos

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**SENTIMIENTOS CORESPONDIDOS**

**(BPOV)**

-Edward- corrimos el mueble que trababa la puerta y ahí estaba mi adonis hecho hombre. Su mirada fue intensa y corrió para abrazarme, no lo pude evitar y solloce aferrándolo mi cuerpo. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, tan suave y delicada caricia, miré esos ojos verdes cual bosque que me hipnotizaban y me hacían olvidar del mundo y simplemente me besó, temblé pero le correspondí con el mismo énfasis para demostrarle todo mi amor. Sus labios que a simple vista parecían duros eran suaves y dulces… deliciosos. Nos separamos antes de profundizar el beso pero su aliento quedó grabado a fuego en mis labios.

-Te amo- me dijo en un suspiro y mi corazón brincó de alegría y así de simple salieron mis palabras, aquellas que siempre soñé con decirle y refrené

-Yo también te amo Edward.

**EPOV**

Me dijo que me amaba también… me ama, no cabía en mí la felicidad que me embargaba y la volví a estrechar en mis brazos para volver a besarla, mi mano se quedó en su espalda pero la otra subió para enredarse en su cabello largo y sedoso que desprendía esa esencia a fresias que me descontrolaba, mi lengua pidió acceso al interior de esa boca sabrosa y me lo concedió pero cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya la escuché gemir y me volví loco apretándola más contra mí, hasta que unas risitas nos hicieron separar de golpe y ahí recordé en donde y en qué situación nos encontrábamos. Miré a mí alrededor buscando esas risas y eran de Alice y Rosalie que nos observaban con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nos alegramos por ustedes- Dijo Alice

-Pero… no es el momento ¿Dónde está Newton?- Me preguntó Rosalie.

-En el pasillo- les dije soltando a Bella- Esta… no pude evitarlo… me atacó y yo me defendí.

Las chicas se acercaron a la puerta y se taparon la boca para contener sus gritos o sollozos. Alice giró y se sostuvo en Rosalie que seguía observando la escena pero la que llamó mi atención fue Bella que vino y me abrazó.

-Estoy segura que fue en defensa y no tenías otra solución- me dijo.

-sí, se nota que está infectado como dijo la televisión- aseguró Rosalie.

-Debemos irnos- les informé y asintieron pasando de costado por el cuerpo de Newton, bajamos al comedor en donde Carlisle estaba mirando por la ventana pude ver que la puerta estaba cerrada y trabada con un sillón.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Ven a ver por la ventana- me dijo sin dejar de observar al exterior.

-¡Mierda!


	8. Chapter 8 Atrapados

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**ATRAPADOS**

**(BPOV)**

Al escuchar las palabras coléricas de Edward, me acerqué a ver lo que lo enojaba del otro lado de la ventana y ahí comprendí su aturdimiento. La calle estaba llena de esas cosas, no sé cómo llamarlas y se acercaban a la casa.

-¿Papá qué hacemos?- preguntó Edward

-Tapiaremos las puertas y las ventanas, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora- dijo Carlisle increíblemente sereno, pero rápidamente con Edward fueron por la mesa de la cocina y la colocaron sobre la ventana sostenida con el sillón de dos cuerpos.

-Carlisle es no será de soporte-le informó Esme- Cariño- dirigiéndose e mi-¿Habrá herramientas?

-he…si, si- y salí corriendo al sótano en donde al lado del lavarropas estaba un armario con la caja de herramientas y otros instrumentos de limpieza, subí rápidamente a llevárselos.

Edward lo tomó, volteó el cajón, retiró unos clavos, un martillo y otra herramienta que no sé parecía una francesa, no sé, antes de levantarse me miró, me sonrió y dejó un casto beso en mi mejilla, obviamente me sonrojé.

-Te amo- dijo

-Como yo a vos- le respondí

Me sonrió nuevamente, corrió hacia donde estaba Carlisle y empezaron a clavar la mesa a la pared de la ventana principal.

Esme tomó mi brazo, me sonrió y subimos las escaleras, ahí vi a Rose y Alice sacando las puertas de mi ropero.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunté

-Debemos tapiar las ventanas cariño- me informó dulcemente Esme

-Si Bella déjate de besos, caricias y mimos con Edward y concéntrate- me medio reto Rose, Esme y Alice solo rieron. Nos dedicamos a sacar con Esme las puertas del ropero del cuarto de mi padre y no pude evitar sollozar.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Papá Esme, me llamó y – sollocé más fuerte- se escuchó un grito y un disparo- me abrazó.

-Calma chiquita, verás que él está bien, es un hombre fuerte cariño.

-Eso espero Esme.

En ese momento entró Edward y al verme corrió a abrazarme

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Es por Charly cariño- le informó Esme- la llamó y escuchó un tiro y gritos, está preocupada.

-Cálmate amor ya verás que estará bien es un hombre fuerte- me soltó- debo llevar esto abajo, hay que apurarnos.

Nos levantamos y antes de tomar las tablas Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpió mis mejillas.

-No llores mi ángel, me mata verte llorar.

-Quédate tranquila ya estoy mejor, Charly debe estar bien es el jefe de policía ¿No?

-Así es mi vida- y me beso suavemente, suspiró antes de separarse y tomar la tabla para bajar, ahí recordé a Esme y al voltear ya no estaba, sólo pude reír y negar con la cabeza, nos había dejado solos. Con una pequeña sonrisa bajé y al observar todo pude ver que estábamos atrapados en mi casa pero ese pensamiento desapareció al sentir como eran golpeadas la puerta y las ventanas de la casa


	9. Chapter 9 Separados

**Descalimar: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**El principio del fin Capítulo 9**

**Separados (EPOV)**

Dios, me mataba verla llorar pero no podía quedarme como me gustaría junto a ella para consolarla, debía ir a ayudar a mi padre a tapiar las ventanas faltantes ya que un puñado de monstruos acechaba la casa. Lo más importante era protegerla y a nosotros también.

Con Carlisle trabajamos lo más rápido posible ya que había mucho de esas cosas afuera y se acercaban.

Una vez que todo quedó tapeado vi a Esme, Alice y Rosalie bajar las escaleras observando todo y luego bajo Bella que también se quedó mirando todo pero mi observación fue detenida por unos golpes.

-Deberíamos subir y encerrarnos- Alice susurró abrazada a Rosalie.

-No, eso sería perder terreno- le informó mi padre

-Y ahí realmente nos quedaríamos sin escape- dije terminando el pensamiento de Carlisle.

Nuestra conversación fue cortada abruptamente cuando una de las tablas se empezó a desprender de la ventana, con Carlisle corrimos para sostenerla y tratar de clavarla nuevamente con las herramientas que Esme nos pasaba pero otra tabla cedió, Alice y Rosalie corrieron mientras Bella las ayudaba pero al ceder la tabla de la puerta todo fue un caos. Corrí y tomé esa Bella colocándola detrás mío, mientras observé a mi padre hacer lo mismo con mi madre y Alice y Rosalie abrazadas a un costado. Esas cosas empezaron a ingresar y a separarnos, tomé a Bella del brazo y la arrastré escaleras arriba, vi que mi padre y mi madre correr al sótano y Alice y Rosalie a la cocina. Entré en la pieza de Bella, cerré la puerta y con su ayuda corrí la cómoda y la cama para bloquear la puerta. Nos abrazamos y nos sentamos en un rincón, no sé porque pero sentí que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-Te amo y lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo Edward- me dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos marrones que me invitaban a perderme en ellos.

-Yo lamento haber sido tan lento y no haberte tomado en su momento de la cintura- y con mis manos rodee esa cintura estrecha y la acerqué a mí, nuestras narices rozándose y mirándonos o mejor dicho perdiéndonos en el alma del otro porque eso eran sus ojos, la ventana de su dulce, cálida, pura y amorosa alma- y besarte con tantas ansias como tengo en este preciso momento mi vida, te amo- y la besé con todo el amor que estuve reprimiendo durante años – Te amo tanto Isabella, tanto que duele mi amor- le confesé en un tono desesperado mientras la aferraba mas fuerte a mí.

-Yo también te amo mi amor- declaró sollozando y en ese momento la puerta de la pieza fue azotada por muchos golpes- Edward escúchame- se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla- afuera está mi camioneta, creo que puedo ir por ella.

-No, no, no ¿Estás loca?

-Mira, afuera no hay nadie.

-Voy contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Bella se asomó por la ventana pero su vestido se levantó hasta debajo de su trasero, solo esa vista me hizo olvidar de todo y arrancarle esa falda, recorrerla con mis manos y besarla y, y… ¡Hay por Dios!

-Bella- Me aclaré la garganta ya que mi voz salió ronca- creo que deberías cambiarte antes de bajar- Ella se miró y se sonrojó.

-De acuerdo- pasó por mi lado- he ¿Podrías voltearte?

-si- me giré pero antes que pudiera advertirle la vi desatando el nudo de su vestido por medio del reflejo del vidrio y su pálida espalda, su pequeña cintura y ese trasero respingón que invitaba a acariciarlo, tocarlo, morderlo, aunque esa bella imagen fue rápidamente cubierta con un jean y una musculosa, la vi colocarse su converse verdes, un buzo y su cabello en una coleta.

-¡De acuerdo ya estoy lista!


	10. Chapter 10 Decisiones

**Descalimar: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**El principio del fin Capítulo 10**

**Decisiones (BPOV)**

Edward insistió en bajar primero, cuando llegó al suelo luego de balancearse sigilosamente de la rama del árbol, corrió a la esquina como un puma, rápido y sigiloso. Yo me quedé observándolo pero un golpe en la puerta fuertemente brusco llamó mi atención y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento, un hueco en mi puerta me dejó ver tres pares de manos entrando y estirando la madera. Estaba astillándose y llevándosela esos pálidos y desgarrados brazos pero aquellos ni se inmutaban y me asusté, me trepé a la ventana y salté al árbol, vi por la ventana como esas cosas terminaban por romper la puerta acercándose a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces me solté pero caí mal.

-Oh! Me duele- me quejé masajeándome el tobillo derecho.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward preocupado mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-Sí.

-Bueno, vamos, rápido.

-Ok- pero cuando quise caminar me caí, Edward se agachó para observar mi tobillo.

-¡Dios, te lo quebraste!, déjame pensar- pero un quejido nos apuró- súbete a mi espalda- y así lo hice sin quejarme ya que al voltearme pude ver unas cinco de esas personas acercarse. Edward corrió pero después de un momento se notaba fatigado, así que tomé una decisión porque si a ´l le pasaba algo yo moriría ya que o podría vivir en un mundo sin Edward.

-Edward bájame.

-Cállate Bella.

-Tengo una idea, escúchame- me bajó y se puso delante de mí.

-Habla- me ordenó.

-Ve por la camioneta yo te esperaré aquí, así será más fácil.

-No puedo dejarte sola, no puedes caminar y si una de esas cosas no podrías huir y te… - dudo un momento- lastimaría ya que no podrás defenderte. No voy a arriesgarte.

-Edward ¿Y los otros?

-Bella tú eres mi prioridad.

-Tus padres y mis amigas están encerrados con esas cosas cerca, eres su única esperanza, ¡hay que ayudarlos!- y ahí supe que gané ya que pude ver la vacilación en sus ojos.


	11. Chapter 11 Rescate

**Descalimar: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**El principio del fin Capítulo 11**

**Rescate (EPOV)**

Ella tenía razón, lo sé pero ¿cómo puedo abandonarla acá, sola y sin posibilidad de defenderse?

-De acuerdo iré por ellos pero primero tengo que buscar un lugar seguro donde dejarte.

-Ok.

Pero nuevamente escuché un ruido de hojas como ya anteriormente había escuchado, la levanté y me acerqué a unas rocas.

-Quédate aquí mi amor pero por favor cuídate. Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

-Amor, te amo con mi vida, alma y corazón que son tuyos desde el momento que te conocí.

Y nos besamos, la abracé como si mi corazón supiera algo que mi mente ignoraba. Nos separamos y ella me tendió el arma y yo negué rápidamente con mi cabeza.

-Allá la necesitarás- y así nuevamente me convenció y la tomé- cuídate y vuelve a mí.

-Siempre- reprimí el escalofrió que recorrió mi columna y corrí de regreso a la casa sin mirarla, porque si volteaba era seguro que regresaría a su lado.

Observé el arma una pistola Beretta 92, buena arma, me fijé que estuviera cargada y la puse en mi cintura. Detrás de un árbol y miré el lugar, me fui acercando pero cuando desde la puerta vi al interior mi alma cayó al piso, estaba llena de esas cosas golpeando la puerta de la cocina y otros dirigiéndose a la parte del sótano donde estaban mis padres. Me retiré y me dirigí a la ventana de la cocina, ya vería como llegar al sótano,

-Chicas ¿Me escuchan?- Susurré golpeando la ventana que se encontraba tapiada.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, soy yo, vamos saquen la tapia, debemos salir rápidamente.

-Rose, ayúdame- y fueron sacando los tablones.

-Edward, atrás tuyo- gritó Rosalie, mientras Alice cubría su grito con la mano. Giré al costado y quedé de frente con un grupo de cinco zombis que se acercaban a mí, los observé pero ninguno se me hizo conocido. Tres vinieron tras de mí, mientras me alejaba y los dos restantes se fueron a la ventana.

-¡Edward! ¡Has algo!- gritó Alice al ver como el vidrio se rompía. Así que tomé el arma y le apunté al primero, un señor mayor, cerré los ojos y disparé. Cayó, al segundo y tercer señor lo mismo pero al ver a esos seres tratando de ingresar a la cocina, actúe rápidamente y aunque me dolió porque eran mujeres les disparé. Una se arrojó en donde yo estaba errando el disparo así que tuve que respirar profundo y disparar nuevamente, haciendo que caiga al suelo con el resto.

Ayudé a Alice y Rose a salir por la ventana.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Edward?- Preguntó Alice mirando para todos lados.

-Nos espera en el bosque, se lastimó el tobillo.

-Vamos, miren- Rosalie me señaló un grupo de esas cosas que se acercaban, corrimos ingresando al bosque pero del lado contrario en donde se encontraba Bella. Después de unos momentos en donde no escuchábamos más ruidos de pisadas nos detuvimos.

-Chicas, por el camino contrario llegarán a donde se encuentra ella. Yo debo ir a ayudar a mis padres.

-No, Edward iremos contigo, si esas cosas nos siguen los llevaremos directo hacia donde esta Bella y no podremos huir con ella lastimada.- Razonó Alice.

-De acuerdo mis padres están en el sótano, tengo que ver cómo voy a llegar.

-Yo diría que vayamos con cuidado- dijo Rose, espiando entre los árboles – Parece que los perdimos, pero debemos ser cautos.

-De acuerdo, vayamos despacio. Rose, Alice quédense detrás de mí.

Llegamos al costado de la casa y vimos que no había nadie. Nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta de entrada y observamos que estaba vacía.

-Chicas, yo me voy a acercar al sótano, ustedes vigilen la entrada- Le susurré, ya que cuando esas cosas entraron rompieron todo y era imposible cerrar la puerta. Ellas se fueron en silencio- Papá- susurré-Abre- pero nadie contestaba, intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Hice fuerza, empujando y después de un rato esta cedió y lo que reveló desgarró mi corazón y caí al suelo llorando desconsolado.

**Muchas gracias por todas las alertas. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	12. Chapter 12 Te seguiré donde vayas

**Descalimar: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**El principio del fin Capítulo 12**

**Te seguiré a donde vayas (CPOV)**

No pensé sólo tomé a Esme y busque a Edward pero lo vi mirarme una vez que estaba subiendo las escaleras con Bella.

Corrí con Esme a la primera puerta pero una de esas cosas me tomó del brazo, intenté soltarme pero no lo logré. Luego caí ya que alguien me empujó y pude ver a esa cosa tomar a Esme y morderle el cuello, ella gritó e intentó zafarse pero no lo lograba. Me levanté rápidamente y tomé al zombi de la cabeza tirándolo lejos de nosotros. Tomé a Esme en brazos mientras ella sostenía su herida de la cual brotaba mucha sangre. Entramos al sótano, la deje a un costado y trabé la puerta rápidamente porque se acercaba una horda de esos seres.

Una vez tapiada, volví a tomar a Esme y la llevé a otro costado, un poco más alejado de la puerta. Tomé unas tollas y las usé para crear presión en la zona y cortar la salida de sangre.

-Amor- le dije mientras miraba su herida que era bastante grave- Cariño, mírame- le supliqué.

Ella buscó mi mirada, parecía perdida.

-Lo siento Carlisle, te amo pero no dejes que me convierta en una de esas cosas.

-No mi amor, no digas eso, vas a estar bien yo estoy contigo. Soy doctor ¿Recuerdas?- dije en forma de chiste pero ella no pareció o no quiso escucharme.

-Cuida a Edward.

-Yo estaré siempre contigo, estés donde estés- aseguré seriamente.

-Edward te necesitará.

-Como yo a ti mi amor, no puedo seguir en un mundo dónde no existas.

-Debes ayudarlo. Él es lo más importante que tenemos

-Ya es grande, tú me necesitas como yo a ti, dime egoísta pero necesito estar contigo.

-Te amo Carlisle desde el primer día que te vi.

-Y yo a ti mi ángel.

-Carlisle…duele.

-¿Qué pasa Esme?

-No puedo respirar.

-Tranquilízate- puse mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí su corazón, sus palpitaciones eran lentas y su respiración entrecortada.

-no, no, no, amor escúchame, has un esfuerzo. Yo te necesito conmigo. No, no, no me dejes, por favor Esme quédate conmigo, amor por favor- suplique desesperado.

-Carlisle… no puedo pedir más, mi vida fue magnífica… y feliz…Tú me llenaste… de amor…me diste lo más hermoso…nuestro Edward…se feliz mi amor-Jadeaba mientras hablaba buscando aire, la interrumpí.

-Sólo contigo podré ser feliz, así que no pienses en dejarme. Llévame contigo, no me abandones amor- suplique tratando inútilmente de controlar mis lagrimas que caían descontroladas por mis mejillas.

-Te amo… Carlisle- Tomó un respiro profundo y cayó.

-Esme, amor, no por favor respóndeme. No me dejes cariño, por favor abre tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos color cielo. Déjame verte amor. No, no, no me dejes, no por favor mi vida. Me muero sin ti, me muero, no, no, no- y lloré, lloré como jamás en mi vida lo he hecho, lloré con el alma y el corazón destrozado. Lloré porque la luz de mi vida se apagó. La tomé en mis brazos y la abracé hasta que sentía que se movía pero cuando la observé ya no eran los ojos color cielo llenos de sentimientos, amor, ternura, bondad y cariño los que me observaban, eran blancos e inexpresivos y así fue que lo decidí. Ella era mejor que eso, este era sólo su cuerpo mi amada me esperaba en un mejor lugar.

Así que tomé mi arma y le di descanso, le di todo y luego la seguí porque éramos, somos y seremos siempre uno.

**Muchas gracias por las alertas, les comento que quedan dos capítulos y próximamente la secuela. Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descalimar: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**El principio del fin Capítulo 13**

**Corazón roto (EPOV)**

-No, no, no… esto no es verdad ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!. No, no, no- me acerque a ellos y ahí lo vi, mi mamá tenía una herida en el cuello, los ojos blancos desenfocados. La habían mordido, se había convertido y mi papá debió haberle dado descanso y él con todo el amor que siempre supe que le tenía la acompañó.

-Los amo, siempre fueron los mejores, gracias por amarme tanto. Voy a luchar y se van a sentir orgullosos de mí.

Me levanté, los observé, me giré y me fui.

Cuando levante la vista vi a Alice abrazando a Rosalie. La escena era horrible pero yo sé que fue el acto de amor más grande que lograron superar. Cerré la puerta y suspiré.

-Hay que ir por Bella-

-¿Estás bien Edward?- susurró Alice, mirándome curiosa.

-Se amaban tanto que se fueron juntos. Los amo y por eso los entiendo. Ellos preferían estar juntos y eso ni la muerte lo podrá evitar. Debemos seguir.

Caminando lentamente observando el lugar llegamos a la entrada. Miramos al exterior y vimos que todo el grupo iba al bosque, hacía donde había dejado a Bella.

-No, no, van por donde esta Bella.

-¿Qué?- gritó Rosalie haciendo que un pequeño grupo girara y vinieran a nuestra búsqueda.

-Corran- gritó Alice yendo hacia adentro pero reaccioné rápido tomándola de la mano antes que entrara.

-No, al coche ¡Ahora!- y corrimos al Mercedes de Carlisle, entramos, cerramos las puertas y encendí el auto.

Di marcha atrás atropellando a unos cuantos. Como no podía meterme por el bosque, tomé la ruta. Pensando cómo iba a meterme en el bosque para dar con ella.

-Chicas debo entrar en el bosque. Ustedes se quedarán acá, encerradas y agachadas. Rosalie ven al volante y si pasa algo aceleras y van a mi casa, se encierran pero primero traten de bajar las provisiones. Estén atentas, tengo que encontrarla.

-Lo sabemos y confiamos en ti- dijo Rosalie mientras se pasaba al asiento del conductor y yo bajaba. Tomé el arma que bella me había dado y la empuñé.

Me giré y sentía Rosalie cerrar la puerta, las observé antes de irme y ellas se ocultaron. Corrí por el bosque observando, parando y escuchando pero cuando llegué al lugar no había nada.

Me acerqué al árbol y ahí creí morir cuando vi un charco de sangre y una de las converse verdes de Bella manchadas.

Me deje caer. Ya mi vida no tenía sentido, todo era por y para ella. Sin ella conmigo no me importaba vivir.

-¿Edward?- fue un susurro pero lo escuché. Me levanté pero no vi a nadie.

-No, yo sé que estas bien y te voy a encontrar.

Comencé a correr sin rumbo y sin sentido. Sin ella y sin mis padres ya nada tenían sentido pero yo la iba a encontrar y traerla conmigo. Nada ni nadie la iba a apartar de mí y en ese momento su delicado rostro apareció en mi mente

Y SUS OJOS MARRONES ME DIERON FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR

**Hola. Bueno muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos.**

**Falta un capítulo y luego la secuela. Besos y gracias nuevamente.**


	14. Chapter 14  ¿Dónde?

**Descalimar: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. Si alguien encuentra una historia parecida me avisan.**

**El principio del fin Capítulo 14**

**¿Dónde? (BPOV)**

-No recuerdo nada- le dije al muchacho que me miraba fijamente.

-No te preocupes, descansa y luego hablaremos- respondió.

Entre al automóvil, me recosté en el asiento trasero y me dormí. Pero sólo había oscuridad, empezaron a salir unos monstruos que me perseguían y yo trataba de correr pero me caía, en eso apareció una sombra blanca n la oscuridad, me tendió la mano pero antes de tomarla lo miré.

Su rostro no se veía pero lo que resaltaban eran unos ojos verdes tan profundos como el bosque que te invitan a perderte en ellos y ahí lo supe él me protegería, él es mi protector y observándolo nuevamente me di cuenta que SUS OJOS VERDES ME DIERON ESPERANZA…

….CONTINUARÁ….

**Bueno gracias por todo y nos vemos en la secuela que la voy a empezar a subir cuando finalice mi otra historia. Besos y gracias nuevamente.**


End file.
